The tissue resource and pathology core will provide high-quality tissue specimens and basic histology and pathology services in support of lung cancer research performed within the SPORE. The specimens, information, and services provided by the core will be carefully quality-controlled, and informed consent and patient confidentiality will be consistently maintained. The primary function of the core will be to procure, archive, and distribute to SPORE investigators lung cancer tissue specimens and paired normal tissue which has been characterized histopathologically, along with relevant clinical data, if allowed by the specific protocol involved. Such tissue will be maintained in a variety of conditions to allow DNA, RNA, or protein studies, depending on the research requirements of individual investigators. The core will also provide laser capture micro-dissection technology. Data obtained from individual specimens will be maintained in the core?s database. Establishment of the core functions will be facilitated by the prior existence of the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center?s Human Tissue Acquisition and Pathology Shared Resource, established in 1993 and managed since its inception by Roy Jensen, MD, who is a co-Principal Investigator on this core. The specific aims of this core are: 1. To collect, accession, and store tissues removed from lung cancer patients and normal "control" lung as outlined in the appropriate research informed consent, and to preserve these tissues frozen, formalin-fixed and embedded, and on touch imprints, in order to support lung cancer SPORE projects. 2. To maintain a centralized, computerized database of all specimens with basic demographic and pathologic information to permit the integration of findings by SPORE investigator through molecular assays and other laboratory studies with risk factor data and follow-up. 3. To maintain the confidentiality and integrity of the database, through keyed numeric identifier assigned by the tissue core for each specimen. 4. To provide high quality control of all well-characterized tissues in both human and murine with respect to preservation and histopathologic characterization. 5. To provide micro-dissected lung tumor and matched control cell populations from paraffin and frozen section for appropriate projects (e.g. project 2). 6. To provide immunohistochemical evaluation and quantitation in both human lung and murine tissues.